Disney University
by vanessahstar1
Summary: A lot of different Disney stories combine into one and all take place at the same time. Room pairings may be unlikely and make little to no sense, but all is explained in due time. Some stories have yet to happen, for others this is a chance for a new story to be told at Disney University where anything can happen. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

1

Elsa had no idea why she was even here. Okay, she did actually. It was her duty to Anna to come with her to Disney University, even if she still mistrusted herself. But the catch was that they wouldn't be allowed to room together under school policy. And that meant rooms would be reassigned this year for all students.

Her stomach lurched as she saw Hans across the room from them where the boys were seated. But before she could say anything to her sister about it, a raven-haired woman had come to stand in the center, her purple gown keeping Elsa's attention though she noticed a girl near was only looking at the crown on her head. Elsa almost felt sorry for the purple-haired student; she had a crown herself, but she doubted this girl did. But her attention was snapped away from the girl as she heard the woman, who she had learned earlier everyone called the Evil Queen, called her name. "Elsa… and Yzma."

Elsa heard what she took to be a cry of rage and her eyes widened. Coming to stand reluctantly by her was the girl she had just been watching. Good, she thought to herself. Maybe they could find something in common. Maybe this girl—Yzma, was it?—would help her learn her way around.

A blonde-haired girl smiled at her in what she could have sworn was sympathy. Her hair went almost down to the ground, and Elsa had no idea how she hadn't tripped over it. But she felt Yzma pulling her to her dorm and followed though it was more like she was staggering behind her. She could feel her power trying to take hold, but she wasn't going to let it. She barely even realized she spoke until the words were out. "I just wish I knew who she was."

Yzma turned and looked at her, and something in her eyes made Elsa flinch. They were clearly the same age; otherwise they wouldn't be rooming together. But this girl was so much more intimidating than she had first seemed. "That's Rapunzel. We don't associate ourselves with her. Wouldn't want to fall out of a tower would we?"

Elsa blinked, not understanding. "Uh… I guess not. But… I guess it beats freezing summer."

Yzma stared at her, seeming to realize as she scoffs somewhat involuntarily. "Wait. You're the girl from Arendell who froze everything the day of her coronation? Wow. You know, I would admire you Elsa. Except for the fact that you just had to be the good sister and break under pressure. We may be roommates, but if I say leave the room, you do it. I don't care if it's after curfew."

Elsa frowned. "Anna's my sister. Surely you wouldn't freeze your own sister's heart and leave her to die. And why would I need to leave the room after curfew?" She was becoming uneasy. Something told her now that Yzma knew who she was she wanted to room with her even less than she had before. And Elsa was beginning to rethink their friendship, if there would even be such a thing. But she let herself be dropped at the room without an answer, the rules laid out clearly. She was to stay on her side of the room. She was not to touch anything her roommate owned. And she was to leave when she was told to. It sounded simple enough until she was alone, completely abandoned in this place and with no idea where her new acquaintance was going.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The group that sat in the courtyard, at least to Anna, looked like trouble. It was mostly made up of girls, one of whom she noted was her sister's roommate. Her own roommate, a girl named Aurora, had only insisted on bringing her out here because Anna wanted to see what people did for fun around here. But what was really telling to her was that Hans was sitting with these girls. And after their last encounter, she wasn't anxious for him to be near her...

Aurora smiled at her as she leaned closer. "We call them the Wicked Ones. Well, more like they do… the rest of us just know it's true." She groaned as one of the girls stood and walked toward them, somewhere between Anna's age and her sister's by the looks of it. But were those horns? She swore they were, and Aurora clearly knew this girl. "What do you want Maleficent?"

Maleficent smiled, reaching to place her hand on Anna's shoulder gently. "Oh we just can't stand not to give her a proper welcome. You know that. You're Anna… the pretty one. We need a pretty girl around here. And you are destined to join us."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, she was being lead to the table the group was sitting at and given a place. "Uh I really don't think-"

Yzma fixed her with a dazzling smile from across the table. "Oh Anna. Your sister may not be the type of person we're looking for, but you are. Oh and if you see her first, tell her I'm sorry for leaving her. But she can't be in on these meetings. She's too good."

Anna glared at her despite herself, trying to stand. "Yeah well I'm good too. Bet your friend Hans could tell you all about that."

One of the others pulled her down, a little older than Anna though she looked a lot like Yzma. Well, until you looked past her hair anyway. "Oh don't go! You have yet to know what you're missing!" She reached out, touching Anna gently and saying a few words the younger student had never heard, smiling in satisfaction as the princess's hair fell from its bun and fell around her much as her own did. "See? You're free! You can be anyone you want. All you have to do is ask. Why, I'm so marvelous—no we're so marvelous—you could have anything your little heart desires!"

Anna frowned, wanting to go back to Aurora but becoming transfixed. "What's in it for you? Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Oh. All I want… is for your sister not to freeze us. So if you can manage that, we'll give you anything. And I'm sure we'll know each other soon enough. But you will be expected to meet here-"

Yzma cut her off, glaring at her in distaste. "this time every week. And weekends are for us to plan. You have no idea what you could do without meaning to. Oh and I'm in charge here, so don't forget it."

Anna frowned, puzzled. "Well… I think I can keep Elsa in line. But you have to do some of that yourself. I mean, she's your roommate." She walked back to Aurora, confused and a little intimidated.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"You just had to do it didn't you Yzma? She won't be in our circle for long once she talks to Elsa. So enjoy it while you can."

Hans was on a rampage again. And when he was angry, no one could be happy. So maybe she had been wrong to mess with the ice queen's delicate little feelings, but it was the first day. There was a whole year before she could walk out of these doors and never look back. But if something happened in the Empire, it couldn't hurt to have a friend who was a queen. "No, Mim's the one that just had to do it." Yzma rounded on her, her eyes narrowed. "That's how we lost a recruit last time! You need to let me handle it!"

The two had never liked each other, possibly because they were so much alike or possibly because they had different ideas about beauty. But now she could see herself winning. "I'm sorry. I-"

Yzma raised a hand to cut her off, most of the others trying to get as far away from her as they could. "You can be replaced. Messing up her hair? Really? You can do better than that. And if you can't, I can think of a few other ways you can spend your time. None of them as a human. Now: if you'll excuse me, I have to try and be a nice person so we don't lose Anna." She stood, looking back momentarily to see the others cowering in fear but still muttering all the way back to the room she shared with Elsa and letting the door slam.

Elsa jumped, sitting up completely straight. "What happened? I know I'm not supposed to ask, but-"

Yzma took in her roommate and sighed heavily. This girl was almost prettier than she was. For the last three years at DU, she had been arguably the most beautiful girl in the school. Or at least in her group. Yet here was this queen who hadn't been out of her castle in what was rumored to be the last thirteen years, possibly on the way to outshining her. And she had to be nice to her? How?

"Elsa… we started off pretty badly. I see that now... Between us? I don't think I would leave my sister to freeze to death. Then again, I don't even have one. But Anna is… she's going to do great things here. So are you. And… maybe one of these days you can freeze your side of the room."

Elsa frowned. "It's not a game Yzma. I could seriously hurt someone. I'm really only here for Anna. But when we walk out these doors, I hope maybe we can at least be friends."

Yzma nodded, putting on her best fake smile. "Of course we can. But you have to show me what you can do at some point." Her eyes widened, the smile becoming genuine. "Why not the night of the Fire and Ice Dance? You have to go Elsa. It's only the biggest dance of the year. Well, next to the contest to see who's the fairest in the land. Which, by the way, I've already nearly won three times. So you better be fair."

Elsa blinked, completely lost but nodding slowly. "Well… whatever. For now, I just need to actually sleep. Because you forget I'm sort of transferring out of castle school." She lay back on the bed, closing her eyes and not knowing as her roommate worked long into the night on something that was sure to give her a win this year. But no way was she going to wait until spring to perfect it.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Aurora smiled as she lead Anna into one of her favorite classes which was really more of an enrichment than a class. Whatever you were good at, you could work to get better. Unfortunately, it was mandatory. And even more unfortunately, those who could do magic were often asked to mentor those without it or vice versa. She enjoyed getting help and also helping others. And this year, she had decided she was going to dedicate herself to becoming a better dancer. It would be simple enough—all she would have to do would be perfect some new dance her mentor would help her choose and worki with her own.

Itall seemed simple enough, of course, until she saw who her mentor was set to be. Maleficent, possibly her least favorite person at DU., even counting the Evil Queen who nobody liked but all respected for her authority above them. Rooming with Maleficent last year had been torture. She was grateful for Anna's arrival if for nothing else than new company. But she would still have to look at Maleficent at least twice a week, and she knew she would be expected to speak to her constantly throughout those meetings. But if she asked to change mentors, she would need a better excuse than "I hate her," and she didn't have one. The point of Enrichment was not only to persue your passion but to learn to work with others, even if you didn't know or like them.

As Maleficent crossed to her, she froze. Was Anna actually smiling at her? That couldn't be. Nor could it be that Anna's mentor was someone she had never seen before. She thought it strange that two new students would be paired with each other, but she remembered her friend Ariel having been paired with a girl called Ursula. Though the funny thing was that rumors said she had only answered to that name that one time and the rest of the time had insisted on being called Vanessa.

She decided she wanted to know this girl and frowned, slowly approaching her and introducing herself cautiously. "Thing is, neither of you have been here before. So maybe we should switch. Maleficent could mentor Anna and I could mentor you."

Ursula—or was it Vanessa?—smiled at her though Aurora couldn't decide if the smile was real or not. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Aurora smiled. "Of course I would. I know how it feels to be new and know no one. And I'm willing to put my dreams aside for yours." She lead her to a back table and smiled, sitting down. "But let's get one thing straight first. Just because we have to. Is it Ursula or Vanessa? Because-"

The younger girl looked at her and shook her head. "Can we skip this conversation? I already had it twice this week. It's getting old."

Aurora nodded, noting that she had brushed her off. "Okay. Well, maybe later? You can come to my dorm and we can work on a few things." She smiled, seeing as the girl nodded reluctantly and diving into her duties as her mentor, trying to learn as much as she could about heer in the short amount of time she had.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Anna wasn't sure why she enjoyed the time she had with Maleficent that day. All she knew was that there was something about her that made her even more anxious for the weekly meeting, if only so she could find out who these people were and learn more about them. The people like Aurora were more like her, but most of those with magic were in Maleficent's little group of friends or allies or whatever they were. And while it was good to be nice, it was also good to have power.

So needless to say, she was the first one at the table in the courtyard. She thought surely her enthusiasm would impress until she saw Yzma stalking toward her. "Did I do something?"

"Did I forget to mention it's illegal to beat me to this table?" She pulled Anna to her feet and almost drug her to the opposite side of the table, the princess thinking momentarily that she must have been trying to scratch her though she pushes it away as a result of the red polish against her skin. "And you definitely don't sit in my spot. This is your first strike Anna. Two more and you're out of the group."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know… it won't happen again. I promise." She was stammering, fighting for the words. And she had never been so happy to see Hans as when he came up beside them and took his own spot, shooting Yzma a smile Anna knew all too well and couldn't help but to laugh at. Was he really trying to flirt with this older student who only nodded in his direction though a slight blush had risen to her cheeks.

"I know it won't." She sat Anna down and took her own seat, the others slowly filing in to join her, Anna noting that most almost risked being late. "Now Anna here was just getting lectured on why you don't beat me to this table. So does anyone else have anything to confess?" She looked around the table, her eyes falling on Maleficent and the other purple-haired girl who once again sat beside Anna, ready to restrain her again but no one speaking. "No? Good. So with no confessions… comes planning. Fire and Ice is coming people! And we have got to have our best tricks ready. I will not have it said that Yzma did nothing the year she left this place. Last year was good. But this year has to be better. We have a reputation to uphold! And if none of you are interested, I can do this by myself."

Maleficent looked at her but then shifted her eyes and looked down, signifying she wanted to say something though Anna didn't know what. And why wouldn't she just say it? Did she really neeed permission to speak her mind? But then she realized Yzma was giving her that permission. "That girl Aurora's mentoring. Well… She has power. She seems like our type. I think we should take her."

Yzma smiled a little. "I like that thought. Anna? Your assignment for the week: Find out what she can do. You spend time with her mentor, you can do it. And don't forget what we talked about." She snaps her fingers, a signal Anna could leave though she was slow picking it up and runs off when she realizes what it meant, unwilling to get two strikes in one day.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Mim waited until Anna was gone before looking at her leader. "What are we going to do with her?"

Yzma smiled. "Same thing we did with the last one. Have our personal maid."

Mim snickered, watching her. "You know… I'm coming to think being stuck in a room with Rapunzel won't be so bad. It's not what I wanted, but… she has power. Sometimes she'll be studying and she'll sing. I can be sound asleep and suddenly I think I slept until noon."

Yzma sighed. "Great. Light. Wait. Where there's light, there might be fire. That's your assignment. Get her to confide her deepest darkest little secrets." She smiled, watching her leave.

Mim frowned, uneasily leaving the table and almost regretting that she had spoken. She hated to be dismissed this early. But while Yzma was planning her big trick for Fire and Ice, her mind was already racing to the contest. She didn't really care if anyone said she was beautiful. But what she didn't want was for Yzma to be named the most beautiful. She would simply have to do something about that.

Instead of going to her own room, she made her way to her leader's,, leaving Elsa to rest where she lay, oblivious as she moved to the other side of the room and found where Yzma had hidden a notebook Mim had only seen once before, when she had caught her two years ago planning something to use against her. And here was that exact recipe.

She tore it from the book and ran from the room as Elsa woke, but the ice queen was chasing after her, pulling the page to her and hiding it and herself in her hair. "She needs this!"

Elsa frowned. "No. She would have gotten it herself. Wouldn't she?"

"I'm the only person she trusts over there." She was searching for excuses, and fortunately, Elsa seemed to buy this one as she went back to her room, allowing her to get away with the stolen recipe.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Elsa walked back into her room and frowned, knowing she wasn't supposed to go into Yzma's area but intrigued by the notebook open on her desk. Whoever was just in here had torn a page out of it, and she almost would have loved to see it... She slowly moved to where the book lay and bent over it, noting a page that had been marked toward the back and reading over it. And it all made sense. This recipe required an ice crystal and a tear shed out of true love. So that was why Yzma wanted her to freeze her side of the room? She needed ice for whatever this would be?

And then she heard the familiar sound of her roommate coming down the hall and quickly went back to her bed, laying down and pretending to be asleep though it didn't last long as Yzma came in and saw the book open. "Elsa! We talked about this day one! You don't touch what belongs to me!" When Elsa didn't respond, she went over and sat her up, frowning. "Elsa…"

Elsa frowned, opening her eyes. "I was asleep. I didn't touch anything. Someone must have come in here while you were… wherever you go to."

Yzma glared down at her, her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "Who was it? You don't even sound like you just woke up. And the light was on when I got in here. Come on Elsa. Tell me. Who are you defending?"

Elsa frowned. "I don't know. Because I was literally asleep the whole time. Well except when that one with the long purple hair tore out a page you needed."

Yzma frowned, confused. "Purple hair? Mim. I didn't tell her I needed a…"She runs to the book, flying through it until she found where the page had been torn, letting out a cry of rage and frustration. "That traitor! I hate her I hate her I hate her!"

Elsa whimpered, running from the room and to Anna's, knowing she couldn't be around Yzma when she was mad and unwilling to give her the ice she needed for her… whatever it was. She only knew two other people who were from Yzma's land, and she had barely spoken to either of them. But maybe she needed to in order to make sure she wanted to give up one little ice crystal.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Yzma had never felt so betrayed in her life. She had trusted Mim with everything. Yes, two years ago she had attempted to make a potion that would have made her age several decades within minutes. But she had been caught and hadn't done it. Didn't that count for something? Or was it imperative she always wonder if she had a friend. Hans seemed interested in her, and that was great. But he wasn't any more in line for a kingdom than she was. And a kingdom would be a fine quality in a husband.

But what was the point in having a husband or a kingdom if she had no one to share it with? At this point, it seemed her own heir would probably hate her at some point. She needed to strike back. And that meant she had to learn to get along with the nice girls as much as she hated them and they her. So she walked to a room near her own and tapped on it, smiling a little as Ariel opened the door and placing herself so she couldn't shut the door in her face even if she tried. "Don't. I know… we never really got along. But I could really use a friend right now."

Ariel stared at her, trying to decide what to make of this change of heart but slowly opening the door and letting her in, knowing Yzma wouldn't come to her if she didn't desperately need her. "What's wrong? You never come to me. So it must be something."

Yzma bit her lip before explaining what had happened two years ago and then what had just occurred. "She… She was next in line. I was going to give leadership to her. And she just…"

Ariel pulled her close as she burst into tears, realizing maybe she wasn't actually as tough as she made everyone think. It's okay. She had no right to do this, and we'll make sure she pays for it. I promise. You just go back to your dorm and rest. Okay?" She sighed, realizing the woman had cried herself to sleep and sitting there with her, frowning as she lays her down and covers her up, going to find Rapunzel and get her to spy on her roommate for them.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Anna was surprised when Elsa showed up at her door shaking in fear. "Elsa? What happened?"

Elsa frowned. "Yzma's mad. And I can't be around anger. You know that."

Anna nodded. "Yeah. Wow, I think she gets mad a lot. I beat her to our meeting, and she yelled at me. Evidently two more strikes and I'm out."

Elsa frowned, ooking at her sister. "What meeting? Why are you meeting with my roommate? Where does she go to?"

Anna frowned. "We meet in the courtyard once a week and on weekends. It's when she finds out all your little secrets. Or any new gossip. There aren't many of us—just her inner circle. But I think she's going to try and recruit Vanessa."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "You're in Yzma's inner circle and I'm not? How can that be?"

Anna bit her lip. "Evidently I'm pretty. But don't worry. Hans is in the circle too. You don't need to be there."

Elsa slapped the desk in front of her, a little ice coming from her fingers. "Neither do you Anna! You don't need to be anywhere near Hans!"

Anna opened her mouth to speak but let out a deep sigh of relief as Aurora came in, smiling at her sister as she runs to hug her roommate. "You'll be okay Els. You always are. Yzma's probably just in a bad mood."

Aurora frowned, hugging Anna back. "When is she not in a bad mood? Thank goodness Fire and Ice is almost here. That always makes her happy."

Anna frowned. "I hope so. Because she needs something to be happy about." She watched Elsa go, seeing the look she gave her as if to say they weren't done and bowing her head in understanding.

Aurora held Anna gently, biting her lip. "Um… how are things between you and Maleficent?"

Anna sighed. "She's… difficult. To say the least. But at the same time, I love her for it. Sometimes difficult is the best way to be."

Aurora nodded, understanding as she took a step back. "Vanessa won't really open up to me. It's making it hardtop mentor her. She says she's from Atlantica, but Ariel knows no Vanessa."

Anna hugged her. "Well, we'll figure it out. We always do.. This won't be any different." She didn't know if she was really talking to the girl before her or if she was subconsciously reassuring herself, but it felt nice. And she was determined to do whatever it took.


	10. Chapter 10

10

As the night of the Fire and Ice dance approached, Mim worked harder and harder with the recipe she had stolen. Yzma had confronted her about it, and she had simply handed over something that seemed to be the same paper. It was. Only she had rewritten and changed it. Surely Yzma wouldn't know the difference. Well, for the last month, she hadn't. And now, her plan was in perfect position to work. All there was left was to get Maleficent in on it, if that was possible. And she wouldn't be easy to win over, but she had to try.

As she approached the dorm her "friend" was forced to share with a girl most called Snow. In truth, Snow was the Evil Queen's stepdaughter, but it was common knowledge she was nothing like her. So it was all Mim could do to hope she wouldn't open the door and let out a breath when she came face-to-face with Maleficent. "I'm taking down Yzma."

Maleficent stepped back and looked at her again, frowning. "You're doing what? Actually, don't repeat it. I just… how?"

Mim smirked, moving past her and into the room. "Remember when she tried to give me that aging potion?"

Maleficent grimaced and turned toward the wall. "How could I forget? You wouldn't drop it for a solid month! Don't tell me you have the recipe."

Mim watched her, slowly backing out. "Well, does it matter? You're clearly not interested."

Maleficent laughed, reaching to take her hand. "Are you serious? I'm interested, but do you know what would get us some serious recognition? If we used it on my pretty little roommate. Or that Aurora."

Mim shook her head. "No. That would eliminate Yzma's competition. The goal, Maleficent, is not to help her but to destroy her. But I intend to start at Fire and Ice. She'd take it from you. She doesn't trust me."

Maleficent laughed, embracing the girl as only she could. "We're going to ruin her last big dance? That is so wicked she couldn't think of it! I love it!"

Mim nodded. "I knew you would. But try not to be so happy about it. Now here's how this is going to work." She launched into an explanation, not caring that her friend was already making her own scheme for once she had the potion.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Fire and Ice was finally here. Elsa had heard Yzma talk about it nonstop for the last few months, and she couldn't wait to experience it for the first time. Aurora seemed to have been right—her roommate had softened within the last weeks, almost been tolerable even. Elsa loved her like this, but she didn't love the way she was pulling at her hair.. "Not so tight!"

Yzma smiled down at her, her eyes narrowed. "Elsa. You are going into this dance with me. And people who walk into dances with me do not look like… well like they have no style. And I'm sorry, but you are seriously lacking style. The dress is pretty, but your usual braid is not going to cut it. Not for fire and ice. Oh and when we come home you have to freeze your side of this room! You promised you would remember?"

Elsa smiled. "Okay. When we come in." She heard a knock at the door and sighed in relief as Yzma went to open it, peering around her to get a better look and smiling as her friend returned. "What was that about?"

Yzma smiled. "Maleficent gave me a potion she mentioned a few weeks ago… it's going to make my dress look like it's on fire. And I can't wait!" She finished dressing Elsa and smiled as she put her in front of a mirror. "Why, Miss Elsa. Look at you." She gasped dramatically, delighted. "You're beautiful!"

Elsa stared at herself in the light-blue dress she had brought from Arendell, her hair pulled upp in a style Yzma had swore would make her look like a true ice queen. And she was right. When Elsaa looked at herself, she could believe she was the ice queen and not just because she had the powers to prove it.

She backed up as Yzma came to the mirror several minutes later in a bright red dress that, at least in Elsa's opinion, did nothing for her. She understood that she was trying to go for the fire aspect of the dance, but she hoped Maleficent's potion really would make Yzma's dress look like it was on fire. That was the only way to save her reputation at this moment. "So how about that fire?"

Yzma shrieked with delight and grabbed the vial from where at sat on her bed, taking the potion without a moment's hesitation but falling back almost instantly with a cry of pain, letting Elsa catch her and help her onto thee bed though her beauty was fading quickly and it was all she could do to gasp for breatth, settling into a more peaceful state soon after with her eyes closed.

Elsa frowned, not wanting to say a word about what had just happened. "I'll find Rapunzel. You just lay right there. And don't touch anything." She ran from the room, knocking frantically on Rapunzel's door and frowning as Mim opens it. "I need to speak to your roommate. Now."

Mim nodded and swept past Elsa, only having stayed behind so long to see how long it would be before Yzma took the potion and going to the dance to get a look at her, unable to keep from shrieking in laughter as she does so but realizing she wasn't there.

Elsa sighed as Rapunzel came out, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her dorm. "I hope you really do have healing powers. We need them. So if you don't, find some."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Yzma lay on her bed with her hands covering her head, crying in shame at the thought that anyone would be about to see her, her sobs intensifying as Elsa and Rapunzel come in. Rapunzel lifted her head gently, her eyes soft. "It's okay. I may be able to help. But you have to let me try." Yzma nodded and she began to sing, her hair glowing though nothing changed.

Elsa took Yzma's hand gently, holding it like she would that of her best friend. Wait. Could it be? Was this woman who now looked so much older honestly be her best friend? Yes, she decided. She could be. And as she held her, she knew they were feeling the same thing. "Come on. We're going to get you to that dance Yzma. This is your last chance to experience Fire and Ice. You're not missing it just because you don't look the same."

Yzma shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "I'm not coming out. I'm not leaving this room. You can't make me."

Rapunzel knelt, frowning. "Yzma, she's right. You need to do this. Hey. Here's an idea. We'll go see Mim and she can-"

Yzma scowled. "She did this. I will not go to her."

"But you'll still, uh, come with me won't you," a voice asked from the doorway.

The girls turned, and Elsa smiled a little. "You came."

"Of course I did." Yzma took in a breath and stood, her eyes sparkling as she walked toward him. "I… I think I will. Who cares if anyone sees me? Its one night. But who are you?"

He smiled, taking her hand. "I'm Kronk. I couldn't help but overhear your friend Mim telling one of my friends you probably didn't have anyone to take you to Fire and Ice, so… here we are."

She smiled and let him lead her to the ballroom many others turning to look at her as she entered and Mim breaking out into a fresh wave of laughter as she sees what she had done, a few turning to look at her in either disbelief or admiration though their attention completely shifts off Yzma as she is lead onto the dance floor, the song upbeat but at the same time slow though Kronk knew if he let go of her she would bolt for the exit. "I've wanted to ask you to this dance for three years. "

Yzma frowned, wanting to be back in her dorm until she saw Mim take to the floor with her own partner. "So this is a sympathy date? I'm not the person I once was."

He shook his head, holding her close. "No Yzma. You're…well to me anyway, you're even more beautiful than you were. You're kind. The Wicked Ones are not."

Yzma laughed. "Oh I'm still one of them. I'll be their leader until the day I leave this place. And then? I don't know. None of them are my friends truly except Hans and Anna. And she's just a recruit."

Kronk nodded, watching her. "But something tells me you're not as wicked as you were. You changed. And I think I like this new Yzma better than the old one. But why is…?" He glanced over to Mim and her partner, frowning. "Kuzco! You know she did this right?"

Yzma pushed away, running for the exit and through the door, colliding with Vanessa on the way out but not bothering to look back as she ran back to her dorm and locked the door.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Aurora frowned, looking over to where Anna stood and excusing herself to go to her roommate. She knew what she was about to do, and she needed to stop her. "Anna, you don't want this. Please. Don't do something you'll regret."

Anna scowled, trying to pull her hair up and out of her face where she had let it hang wildly, partly due to Mim's persuasion that it looked better that way. "Only thing I regret right now Aurora… is letting her into my life. I wish I knew how many strikes she has."

Maleficent came up beside her, looking at her and then away as she often had when she would ask for permission to speak during their meetings. It was, Anna realized her duty to give her that permission since she was the only other member of their group present. She nodded, waiting patiently. "I was in on it too. But it was supposed to happen here. At least there was time to figure things out if it happened before she even left. And for the record? Your sister was right. That dress made her look terrible."

Anna frowned, hurt but also understanding that her friend had done them a small kindness. "Well do half strikes exist?"

Maleficent stared at her, her eyes wide. "Half strikes? Like… you're still one step closer to being out, but you can still be redeemed? I wish those did exist."

Anna smiled. "We'll make them exist. Call a meeting for me. Tonight."

Maleficent pursed her lips, watching her. "Mim won't like you taking leadership from her."

Anna glared. "Well I don't care what she likes. And you know what? You shouldn't either. You're so much better than she is. If anyone should call themselves marvelous, it's you. Not her." She placed a hand on her mentor's shoulder, smiling at her. "I've at least learned that working with you these last few months. She's just mad. That's all there is to it. We don't need her." She walked to her sister's room, smiling as she sat on her bed and looked across. "We're inventing half strikes tonight."

Yzma stared at her, her eyes narrowed. "Half strikes? Anna, you can't get half a strike. And who named you leader to begin with?"

Anna smirked a little. "Well, I named myself leader. You know, since you're clearly not coming out of here for more than a few minutes. But I still remember the first meeting we had after I was recruited. I actually think about that a lot. You told us it wasn't going to be said you didn't do anything your last year here. Come on Yzma. Don't give up on that now. You're not the person I used to know, but I'm not the good girl I've always been either. So what if Rapunzel couldn't reverse it? It's just a spell. It'll wear off."

Yzma laughed a little, unable to help herself. "It will. Never. That's the design. But you know what? This won't stop me Anna. I just don't really feel like ruining the night for other people. I've experienced enough of that myself. So… why don't we see if your sister's friends will take us?"

Anna nodded and took her hand. "Okay. After the meeting. Because let's face it. They won't accept me as their leader unless you tell them to. The truth is Yzma, they're scared of you. I'll bet that's part of why this happened. People do bad things when they're scared. Ask Elsa later." She leads her from the room careful to take as many deserted corridors as she could until they reached the courtyard.


	14. Chapter 14

14

The last thing Maleficent wanted to do was gather together a group of people she hardly cared about, but she would do it for Anna. Despite being the girl's mentor, she had learned so much from her. Anna had been the only person to truly treat her like a friend. She looked past her horns and sa the person underneath. She wasn't afraid of her, and Maleficent admired that.

It was a miracle she hadn't lost Anna's friendship when she told her what she had done. The fact that she was going to make a rule to allow half strikes just so she wouldn't have to penalize her severely only proved she was her one true friend. True, she hadn't told her she had cursed Aurora so she would die come her next birthday, but she was even debating trying to undo that.

She smiled at Mim broadly as she approached her, trying not to smirk. "Anna wants to have a meeting. Probably to celebrate our successful coux."

Mim smirked. "Oh yes. We should celebrate." She called Hans over and smiled, leading them out with her head held high to where Anna waited for them. "Um… Anna? Why are you sitting in my place?" She spotted Yzma next to her and frowned. "And why is she here. I thought we were celebrating."

Yzma smiled at her, the expression the same as when she had met Anna. "We are. We're celebrating a regime change. No empress likes to be kicked off her throne, but at least some are given the chance to choose their successor. And I choose Anna."

Maleficent smiled to herself, knowing exactly where this was going even before Anna reorganized the seating arrangement and placed her in what had once been Mim's old seat, Yzma on her other side. "And she will be a fine leader. We all know this; it's high time we embrace it."

Mim looked around the group, having been left standing in front of the table and making as if to sit between Yzma and Hans only to be pushed away. "What-"

Anna smiled sadly. "I hear you always were one of the most devoted members of this little group. But I also heard that you have two strikes. Attacking the leader with the cowardice displayed tonight is a third. Thre strikes and you're out."

Yzma stood up slowly, taking in the other woman's disbelief and horror. "But you should know… you were next in line. That's why you always sat beside me. Not because Anna scared me. But you're just not wicked enough. Mad, yes. But not wicked. I'm going to walk out of here in a few months and find a way to start over. You probably won't be able to handle leaving."

And so it was that Anna took over leadership that night. And a few months later, after a lot of hard work, she was able to watch Yzma and her sister walk through the gates of Disney University, knowing they would probably never return to it. But those were the best few months she had known. Sure, she would have to survive two years with Hans, but she knew deep down she could do it. She had always been strong enough to stand up for herself; she simply needed a reason to do it. And now she knew there was a part of her that was truly wicked—but wicked in the best way.


End file.
